The Ninjas Of Light And Darkness
by Sillabye
Summary: No more evil is left in Ninjago...Or is there? But one trip to Paris leads to two new ninjas and terrible news...One of the ninjas must die to save the world! Will the world be saved or will it fall into eternal darkness when the ninjas try to save their friend?*Rated T for some swearing*
1. A trip to paris

**Note: I do not own Lego Ninjago nor will I ever.**

**To Rowen and Reilly**

**You ****guys are the best!**

Kai's PVO:

My head hurts.A lot. I don't know why we're still training but we are. Sensei insisted on it.

A lot has change in Ninjago. First Nya and Jay got married about three months ago. They chose now because we've finally got rid of every last villan in the country. Then we expanded the Bounty. And had to paint on room totally black, and by that I mean everything. Walls, floor, dresser, the bed even has back sheets. Also we had to black out the don't know why and Sensei wont tell us. But it gave us something to do because now all we ninja do is sit around because all evil is gone.

One night we boys were playing video games and Sensei walked in.

"Lloyd,Cole and Kai, you are leaving for Paris now. Now get packed." And with that he left.

We all look at each other

"That old mans is loco crazy"mumered Lloyd

"Why do they get to go?!"Jay wined

"Must have to do with all these thing Sensei's make us do" Said Zane

"I admit that somethings up." I say.

"Well, I'm going to Paris not you, Jay!" Laughed Cole. Then he got up and left to pack.

"Well Lets pack Kai." Then me and Lloyd left to pack.

Half an hour later we were at the airport with Sensei. We had already said goodbye to the others. Sensei gave me the tickets for the way back then told us to catch our plane. I didn't notice any thing about them until I sat down and realized there was **5 **instead of 3 tickets. Lloyd took the tickets from me.

" That old mans is loco crazy. **Five tickets!** and we leave on the 3rd! Todays the 1st!"

"Some much for a vacation" I grumble.

"Clam down guys we got along way to France" Sights Cole.

Right he was. Ninjago is off the coast of Japan and France and Japan aren't beside each other so we had a good 12 hour flight.

"A two-day vacation. Thanks a lot Sensei." Lloyd murmured sarcastically.

"I'm going to sleep" I murmured

Lloyd's PVO:

We went to bed right away. Sensei had rented a town house for us and we had our own rooms. The next morning I woke up first and wrote a note to the guys telling them I was going for a walk. I mean come on! Were in Paris!I wasn't paying attention to where I was until I realized I was in a dark alleyway far from the street. I was about to turned around and leave until a blonde girl appeared out of nowhere and pointed a gun at me!

"Hello Lloyd, it's to meet you. To bad I'm the last face you'll see"

Then she shot me.

Cole's PVO:

I woke up and found Lloyd's note and read it. I was about to make breakfast when I heard someone pounded on the door.I opened it to see a guy with bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes and deep tan skin.

"Cole, is Kai and Lloyd here as well?"

"How do you know-"

"No time to explain are all of you here?!"

"No Lloyd -"

But The guy had already whipped out a cell and was calling someone.

"Hey Dusk...Yeah Lloyd's not here...?!...WHAT! Stop her NOW! Call me when your done" and he hung up and turned to me."Now I must tell all of why your here"

Lloyd's POV:

She only got me in the shoulder and laughed evilly. It was only my shoulder but it hurt like hell! She moved the guy to my heart but before she could fire a ninja jumped out and shoved her into a wall. The girl dropped the gun and yelled "See you later, Lloyd." before she disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank god she's gone" I said

The ninja removed their hood to revile that she's a girl. I watched as her long pitch-black hair fell down her back. She was beautiful with pale skin and blood-red eyes. She was sooooo amazing.

"Hi, Lloyd I'm Dusk the ninja of darkness."

And she's a ninja, could she get any better? Then I remembered my shoulder and the pain came back at me full force.I almost fainted from the pain. My needs gave out but Dusk caught me before I hit the ground. I closed my eyes and soon the pain in the shoulder disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked at my shoulder and it was healed!

"How did you do that?" I asked Dusk.

She simeld."Mabye I'll tell you one day." She said winking at me.

"So... What did that chick want with me?"

"Long story, but right now we got to meet Kai and the others."

As we walked out on the street i noticed what she was wearing. A long black sweater with black jeans as black as her hair. She had on sunglasses and as we walked out into the light she winced.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm the ninja of darkness. I tend not to like the sun." She said like it was obvious and it was.I laughted at my own stupidity.

"Well that was the stupidest question I ever asked." She laughed

She's pretty when she laughs.

Cole's POV:

The guy's name is woke up Kai and sat down in the living room. Luz got a call from Dusk to tell him that her and Lloyd were coming back. He cleared his throat, ready to begin his story.

"Frist Off I'm the ninja of light and my sister , Dusk, is the ninja of darkness. Right now she and Lloyd are on her way back here. See Dusk has a twin sister Alice and she's not a ninja, in fact only me and Dusk are ninjas in our family. Alice grew with envy and now wants to kill all ninjas. So has watched you guys and has wanted to kill you. Sensei found out and called us in to fulfill the prophecy"

"What prophecy? We never heard of it."

"We didn't know, Kai, until Sensei told us. It reads that an army of ninjas will fight the dark army. The battle shall bring forth all the ninjas of the world and all that is evil in many battles but one battle shall end it all and to win this battle, one ninja must give up their life to give the others the power to defeat the dark army."

"WHO MUST DIE!?"

Luz looked down sadly "Lloyd has to die"

At that moment Lloyd and Dusk walked in.

Lloyd's mouth dropped open "WHAT!?"

* * *

**_Review_****_ , Review,_****REVIEW this is my first fanfic ever be nice!**

***Who do you like most in this fanfic?**

**A:Lloyd**

**B:Cole**

**C:Dusk**

**D:Jay **

**E: Sensei***


	2. The girl with red eyes

**I do not own Ninjago but I do own Luz**

**To Rowan and Reilly and all my readers.**

Dusk's POV:

As Lloyd and I walked through town, I took all my strength not to run into the shadows. See, sun doesn't just give me sunburn or a tan, I gives me about 3rd degree burns. It was worse now because it's summer. See my lucky brother is the ninja of light yet still doesn't mine being in the dark unless it's pitch-black, but for me if the is a little light it bugs I have night vision or else I would be screwed because now is the most I have been in the light in years.

Lloyd and I just walked into the house he's staying at, and I'm so thankful that the shades are drawn but there's still too much light for me.

Next thing I hear is Kai yelling "WHO MUST DIE?" and my brothers answer "Lloyd must die"

Lloyd turns towards me "WHAT!?"

I knew that he had to die the whole time. I was the one who found out it was him in the first place. I felt bad for him. I tried to stumble an answer" Lloyd I-I...um-"

"Lloyd! What happened to you?" Said Cole cutting me off.

"I got attacked by some girl, but I'm fine" Lloyd answers

"By who?" Kai asks

"Alice." I mumble.

Right then Cole and Kai turn towards me and their mouths dropping open, kinda like when Lloyd first saw me. It happens all the time. Ever guy mouths drop open, yet I don't know why, I'm just a pasty girl with black hair. Dont even get me started on my eyes. I love having night vision, but red eyes because of it? No. But for some reason guy find me attractive. Until they meet my I say over protective?

Kai's POV:

Dusk is hot. Really hot. And by that I mean really,really hot.

Cole POV:

Dusk is hot. Really hot. And by that I mean really,really hot. Also she's a really good dresser.

Dusk POV:

"So what about this me dying part?" Lloyd said snapping me back to reality.

"Don't worry about that now,Lloyd, We have bigger problems at hand." Luz answers.

"Bigger than me dying?"

"Yes. Before you must die, we all could die if we don't leave soon. Alice is bound to kill us in our sleep if we stay here tonight."

"Well our flight leaves at 1:oo am today and it's 7:00pm now, so that gives us just enough time to pack." Cole says looking at his watch.

"Well guess our trip is over." mummers Lloyd.

I laugh.

Lloyd's POV:

Luz, Cole and Kai are siting beside each other while I'm beside Dusk. Both Kai and Cole look at me in envy. Dusk seems more awake when it's night but she's the ninja of darkness. Then I start to laugh.

"What?" Dusk asks, starting to crack up.

"I'm so stupid."

"Yeah, I why is this funny?"

"Because I just realise why we had to paint a room black and black-out the windows."

"Well at lest Sensei had a room ready for me or else I wouldn't sleep."

Jay's POV:

Sensei told us everything and I was ready to meet the new ninjas but felt bad for Lloyd. Poor guy had to die or the world will suffer.

It was really bright as we all stood on the deck of the bounty.

"Hey, guys!" Yells Kai running onto the deck.

"You guys missed all the fun!" Cole says laughing behind him is a boy with really tan skin and blonde hair.

"I'm Luz." He says extending his hand.

"And this is Dusk." Lloyd says just walking on deck with a girl.

"Hey." She says looking down. Boy was she pretty, I think even Zane thinks so.

Dusk stumbles but Lloyd catches her."Can we go in s-" She starts then faints.

* * *

_**How do you like? Review, Review,REVIEW**_

_**Sorry I'll add more Jay and Zane POV's later.**_


	3. The first move

**Disclaimers: I do not claim **

**To My Readers, Rowan and Reilly**

Lloyd's POV:

Ten minutes in the bright sun. That's all it took to nearly kill Dusk. She almost died, and only survived because of her pitch-black room. Sensei hasn't let us in there since. It's been four days and she hasn't improved at all. Luz doesn't seem at all concerned. Come on, she almost died and he doesn't care! Their siblings! I'm so worried that she might get worse, but right now we have worse thing to deal with.

There is an impending evil army coming and we have no idea how to stop the finale battle - and save my life. But sometimes we don't always get what we want.

Zane's POV:

I felt bad for Dusk. I mean ten minutes after getting here, she almost dies! She really pretty though and all the guys think so. Today we're going to take Luz around Ninjago to see the sights, but Lloyd and Nya are staying behind. Nya because she doesn't want to go and Lloyd because we won't let him. We've all been worried about him and haven't let him leave the Bounty since we found out he was soon to die. I don't think he minds stay here with Nya and Dusk. personally I think he has a crush on Dusk and same with Cole. I wonder who she likes but really I have no idea.

Dusk's POV:

I hurt **soooo** much. Everywhere. Right now I'm lying in my bed in my pitch-black room, doing nothing. I haven't talked to anyone in days and they have no idea I'm awake.

I decided to get dressed and boy even that hurt like hell.

I hear a knock on my door and Lloyd came in carrying my food.

"Hey." he said siting on the edge of my bed. "Feeling any better?"

"No. Did Sensei say how much longer I have to stay in here?"

"You can come out at night, starting tonight."

"Good, I've been so bored"

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, but whats your element color?"

"It's pitch-black like my hair. Oh, and Luz's is a Golden yellow."

"Well I should leave to rest. See you later."

"See you."

Cole's POV:

I admit, I like Dusk and yes, I'm jealous of Lloyd who gets to take care of her. But right now the rest of us are showing Luz around. We were walking around until we realized we walked into an alleyway. How stupid can we get after what happened with Lloyd we end up in a dark alleyway. Maybe Alice has the powers to make dark alleyways appeared out of nowhere. All the sudden a dark mist surrounded us and I no longer see the others. Next thing I feel is a knife at my thort and a girl's voice saying "Go to sleep Cole."

Then I blackout.

Kai's POV:

I can't see anything in this mist. I hear nothing. Soon the mist fades and I'm all alone. Where are the others? Then I look around and see all desert. Where am I?

Cole's POV:

Next thing I know I'm in a cell with Zane and Jay. Where's Luz and Kai?

"Your up!"

I look to see a girl with purple eyes and dark purple hair.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Violet. The ninja of creativity. Me and my brother are stuck here."

"Where are we?"

"Dont know, but if I was to call it anywhere it would be **Hell**."

* * *

_**Review**_

_**Need OC's for Violet's brother. Would love to use a fan's.**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter but was busy. **_

_**Would like at least **_5_**Reviews please! Not asking much!**_

_**Remember this is my frist fanfic.**_


	4. The Rat

**Disclaimer: I do not claim**

**AnnaJulian owns Zake**

**To Rowan, Reilly and**

**AnnaJulian (thanx again for the oc).**

Kai's POV:

I'm alone in the freaking **desert**! There is nothing for **miles**!

"Heeeelllllooooooo!"

"Hun" I say turning around to see a little girl about 8 with black hair and a boy about 13 also with black hair walking towards me

"HIIIIII! I'M LEXIIIII!" Yells the little girl, Lexi, waving at me.

"Zake." The boy mummers.

"YEEEEAAAH. HE'SSS MY BIIIIG BROTHER. HE'S KINDA EMOOOO." Then Lexi starts giggling.

"Okay?" I say lifting my eyebrow at her."Where am I?"

"Your mind." Zake mummers.

"WHAT?"

"OOOOHH WEEELLL, YOOURRR IIIN YOUR MIND. WEEE'REEE IN HEEEREE CUZZZZ I'MMM THEEE NINJA OF THE MIND AND ZAKE IIISS THE NINJA OF DREEAAMS AND NIIIGHTMAARES." Then she started laughing again.

What's wrong with this kid?

"We should get out of here." Zake mummers.

One that yells nonstop and one that only whispers. What a family.

Cole's POV:

"Why is that?" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

" Oh,they torture us here to find out what makes us ninjas so special. You know, find out what makes us tick. It's like the lab from Maximum Ride. Excepted we don't live in dog creates, just cells."

"Who else is here?"

"Oh, you, me, that robot over there, the kid with scar, my brother Red, oh and Lexi - She's super hyper, her brother Zake - he's really quite and that kid...uh...I think he's name was... Kay or Kyle or-"

"Kai?"

" Oh, yeah! That's it! He's in some dream ,Lexi, she's the ninja of the mind, meaning she can read minds and stuff, oh, and Zake's in there too, he's the ninja of dreams and nightmares, he's really cool."

"How old are you?"

"Oh,I'm 13, so is my twin brother, Red. Oh, and so is Zake. Oh, and Lexi, she's 8. Yep that's all of us. Oh, and you guys. How old are you all?"

"Well, me ,Kai ,Zane-robot boy and Jay-scar boy are 21. But we live with some other ninjas. Nya, she's a samurai, she's 20. She and Jay are married."

"Aw how cute!"

" our friend Lloyd, he's 19 and our friend Dusk is also an-"

"Does Dusk have a brother named Luz?" She said sounding nervous.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, poor dear. Told her not to trust him. Must feel so guilty." She murmured sadly to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dusk was brought here a while ago. She and he brother came here when she was 13. The rest of us were 7 but Lexi was 2. We were all offered a way out: Join Alice and the Dark army or sit and rot here. Luz choice to join Alice. Said he only did it to get us all out. That liar. Two years ago after we escaped Luz came to Dusk and asked to be forgiven. He's her brother, she felt she had to. Soon after the rest of use left to hide from Luz. Dusk didn't blame us. Luz put all of us back in here and Dusk never knew. No he put you in here and soon the rest of your friends should follow. Unless... Can you get us out of here? We're to young to get out of here but could you help us?"

"I'll try,but I make no promises."

Right then the door to our cell opened and a boy with bright red hair and eyes was thrown into our cell.

"You (insert swear word here) bastards! Keep your hands off over me!" The boy said brushing off the leather jacket he was wearing. He looks over at me

"Names Red." he said holding out his hand.

"Cole."

"Ow!" I hear, knowing Kai voice anywhere.

He with a boy with black hair, Zake I'm guessing, and a little girl I'm guessing is Lexi, are shoved into the cell.

"HIIIII! I'MMM LEEXIIII ANDDD IIII LIKEEE SUURGAAARRR!" Then she starts giggling.

The girl's yelling wakes up Jay and Zane who have been asleep **forever**.

After introducing the two sleepy heads with everyone else, we got down to our escape plan.

Lloyd's POV:

Four days. They been gone four days. Dusk told us everything about her brother, the lab and her friends. Right now she's in her room and won't come out. Nya is in her room worrying.

I'm siting in the living room alone, when Dusk walks in.

"What are you doing up? It's noon you could get burned."

"I know where they are. And you, me and Nya are going to save them. Be ready in an hour." And with that she left.

Cole's POV:

We were in a gym showing off our ninja skills. Red and Violet were changing the colors of thing, being the twin ninja's of creativity, and all. Lexi was making one of the guards cripple in pain while having wires attached to her head. The same thing for Zake excepted her was giving ar guard nightmares. There was about 30 or so guards. All the sudden a dark mist filled the room. "Dusk." I heard Red say. I knew what to do.

All of us started fighting, even Lexi. The battle only last around 20 mins. and I kick some ass if I do say so myself.

I looked over at Dusk and smiled. She looked so pretty in her outfit, a long black sweater, black jeans and sunglasses. Then I realized where Zake got his style from. He was wearing a long sleeved dark gray sweater with a black shirt and black jeans. Looks like she had a big impacted on these kids.

"DUSK! IIII MIIISEEEDDD YOOOOOU!" Lexi yelled running into Dusk arms. I still can't belive that girl kicked ass in a yellow sundress.

"HEYYY! IIII CAAANNN REEEAAAD MIINDDSS YOOOU KNOOOW!"

"We got to get out of here, Dusk." Zake murmured.

"Lets go."Lloyd said.

Zake's POV:

When we got back Dusk should me to my room.

"You okay?" She said kicking me slightly.

"Yeah."

"Hey, kid, everything is going to be not going back there."

"I know, it's just..."

"I know kid, I know. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah."

Then she left. I slept for a while then heard a knock on my door.

"Dinner." Violet said walking into my room.

"Be there in a minute."

Jay's POV:

I was so happy to be back. I missed Nya so much.

Anyway, it was dinner and Lexi wouldn't shut up.

"HEEEEEYYYY GUEEEESS WHAAATTT?! IIIIII LOOOOVEEEE SUUURGAAAAAR AAAANNNNDDD  
UNIIIIICOOOOORNSSSS!"

"How much surgar has she had?" I ask

"Oh, she's always like that. I dont know why?" Violet said shoving more food into her mouth.

"WHOOOO MAAAADEEE THIIIIS IIIIT'SS SOOOO YUUMMMMYYYYY!"

"Zane did." Zake mummered.

"THAAANKKK YOOOOU FOOOR THE FOOOOOD ZAAANEEE!"

"How can she talk like that all the time." I ask

"They injected a ton of adrealine into her blood stream so she'll be like this for another say 20 years." Red said caimly.

Kai came in with a note and a worried look on his face.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Said Cole

He gave the note to me.

"Read it."

"Okay

_'Dearest sister,_

_I know how much you love your ninja friends._

_I will kill all of them starting with Lexi and Zake._

_Come to our old house alone at midnight on tonight_

_or they will die. Come late and they will die. _

_Come too soon and they die. Come with someone_

_and the will die. If you come with a weapon of _

_any kind and the will die. Got it?_

_ From Alice'"_

"I'm going." Said Dusk then got up and left the table. Lloyd got up after her.

Lloyd's POV:

I followed Dusk into her room. She had her back to me but she knew I was there.

"You can't stop me from going Lloyd."

"If you she'll kill you!"

"And if I don't she'll kill all of us."

"Please just think about it."

"Lloyd I have to." She said turning to look at me.

"Dusk please don't-"

But I was cut off by her placing her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like that for a few minutes, then she pulled away.

"I'll think about it,okay."

"Alright." I said then left her room and went to my own and fell fast asleep.

I woke up and looked at my clock to see it was 11:50pm. I found a note on my bedside table from Dusk.

_Dear Lloyd, _

_I will not put you and the others at risk._

_I have gone to see Alice and if I die _

_so be it. I'm sorry but I had to._

_Tell the others not to come after me_

_DO NOT COME AFTER ME Lloyd_

_Love, Dusk_

* * *

**_Poor Lloyd.. );_**

**_Thanx for all the reviews guys _**

**_:D I take any oc's anyone has. I'm going to be adding even more ninjas. (I mean an ARMY of ninjas not just 10 when like 1/2 are kids)_**

**_REVIEW MY FRIENDS REVIEW! _**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimers: Still don't own Ninjago, wish I did.**

**To everyone who's reading this.**

**(Put on the Emily Browning version of Sweet Dreams when the time comes.)**

Dusk's POV:

I hated to do that to Lloyd. Belive me I did think about it, but I couldn't put my friends in danger. So here I was at what I call the House Of Hell. Here is the place I lived in for the frist 11 years of my life. I ran way when I was 11 with Luz, he was 12. Here I was abused as a child by my father, my oldest brother Luke and Luke's friends. My mom, Alice, Luz and my oldest sister, Jess, did nothing. As I walked though my old house, I looked at old photos of my family. There was not a single one of me, a few of Luz, now I know why. I realized that he must have always been a traitor.

The I look at my watch 12:00am exactly. The I heard it.

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I sang this song in the 3rd grade.

"Hello Sister." Alice says smiling at me. She had a gun at my head. "What a lovely song."

"Just kill me already."

"Oh, not yet see a friend of yours came here, or should I say **Boyfriend. **Oh and looks like he brought you second favorite ninja as well."

"Lloyd! Zake!"

Lloyd's POV (ten minutes before midnight):

"Why, Dusk,Why?" I said crying to my self I looked at the clock. It was 11:50pm just enough time to save her. I got dressed, ready for a fight. I knew I would have to sneak out. I wrote note to the guys telling them what happened. I was about to leave when I heard a knock at my door. I saw Zake standing there dressed all in black. He showed me note.

" We have to save her, Lloyd." He said his voice cracking and his red eyes filled with tears.

I didn't know this kid long, but I knew it took a lot to make this kid cry. I knew then He and Dusk had some connection that she didn't have with the others. I didn't know what but now wasn't time to ask.

"Let's go." I said walking towards the door.

Zake's POV ( fifteen minutes before midnight):

I woke up from one of Lexi's dreams. Yes one of her dreams. See I don't dream, I go into others dreams and control them. I go into Lexi's because she doesn't mind and I hate it when she has nightmares.

Anyway I look at my nightstand and see a note in dusk's handwriting. I started to read already knowing what was on that piece of paper.

_Dear Zake, _

_I know you know why you have this note._

_Do not follow me and stop Lloyd if he try to._

_You and I both have the power to stop the evil that is _

_coming__. __When and if __I die, you must save the world. _

_I know you __can. Tell the others I love them. Goodbye._

_Love, Dusk._

I got dressed and ran into Lloyd's room. I don't care what Dusk says, she's not dying that easily.

Dusk's POV (Five minutes after midnight):

Lloyd...Why he did come?...Ofcoures he came...I knew he would...And Zake...I raised him better...I'm so stupid...If they die it's all my fault...What have I done?

I was tied to a chair under a bright light in my old bedroom. Alice had left to take care of somethings. I was dying slowly, the light got brighter every minute. Soon I heard the front door open and Lloyd busted into the room. He turned off the light and started to untie me.

"...Lloyd..." I said weakly.

"You'll be okay. Zake called the guys and their on their way. There's an enemy base nearby and they're going to take care of it while I get you out of here."

"...Lloyd...It's a...Trap..."

"Hun?"

"Heeeelloooo, Lloyd." Alice said with the biggest smile ever on her face.

The she shot Lloyd. Six times.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**Yipee! Gona have another up chapter tonight I hope!**_

_**Random Question: Have you ever had frozen Pudding? If you haven't Try it and tell me what you think?**_

_**(P.S. I was eating frozen pudding the whole time I wrote this.)**_

_**Happy Hunting!**_


	6. Liar

**Discaimers: Don't own Ninjago. Want to for my birthday.**

**To Emily (Happy Birthday!)**

Zake's POV:

Dusk had took me to her old house once before when I was ten. After Lloyd and I got here, we found the enemy base. I stayed here to call the others, while Lloyd went to find Dusk. I whipped out me phone and dialed.

"Oh, Zake why are you calling me at 12:10am!" Violet asked sleepy.

"You need to wake up everyone and get to Dusk's old house, NOW!"

"Got it!"

"And...could you not wake Lexi...she hates being woken up." I murmured.

"Awwww. Someone is showing emotion!"

"Just go get the others okay?"

"Oh!Alright! Bye!"

"Bye. And I hang up. Then I hear six gun shots. And I run into the house.

Violet's POV:

Zake may never show emotion, but he really does care for his sister. He and my brother have always been hard asses but they really do care. Zake has always been emoish and distant, the only times i have seen him open up is when his sister I having the time of her life,Oh, or when her and red are riding their bikes, or when I drag him on crazy aventures, like dragging him around town.

Red is just the same,excepted he's a totally rebel.

After the call I ran into Cole's room and told him what happened. Then we woke everyone up but Lexi. Nya said she would stay back and watch her. Then off we went to save the day.

Dusk's POV:

"Well goodbye, Sister!" And with that Alice left.

I looked at Lloyd. He was bleeding out, fast.

"Maybe now you can show me those healing powers of yours." Lloyd said weakly.

"Okay."

Then shadows came out of my hands and started to engulf Lloyd. I healed him a bit. I knew I couldn't do it alone. Just then Zake ran in.

"Help!" I croaked.

He and I started to heal Lloyd. It was maybe 20 minutes by the time he could stand. then Kai ran into the room

"Thank God your okay. Most of the guards were gone, but we took care of the rest."

"Good." I said "Let's go home."

When we got back Jay and Zane helped Lloyd into his room. I went to my room got changed then knocked on Lloyd's door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Lloyd. You feeling okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Good, thank you for coming after me. I'm sorry about everything..."

"Dusk"

"And you getting shot and..."

"Dusk's"

"And I'm so sor-" I was cut of by Lloyd's lips on mine. We stay like that for a while. I finally pulled away.

"I better get to bed"

"Yeah. See ya Dusk."

I went into my room when I heard a knock on my door. It was Cole.

"Have fun liplocking tonight?" He said angrily. "Oh, by the way, don't lie to Lloyd, we both know you don't sleep at night."

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**That is all.**_


	7. Happy B-day

**Disclaimers: Do not own**

**To YOU(the person reading this)**

**Super Short chapter, but most charters just went thought hell so I didn't put any action into this.**

**(I was also busy.)**

Dusk's POV:

"I wasn't lying, I'm tired and I just went though hell for the past 48 hours."

"Then why is your purse and wallet beside your coat, as if you were about to go somewhere, and you're wearing every day clothes?" Cole inquired.

"Because I have to pick up something for Sensei and I change into whatever there was to wear."

"Okay." he said. I was surprised he bought it.

He didn't know I was lying though my teeth.

Lloyd's POV:

I feel asleep after Dusk left. I mean it was 1:00am. After I woke up at about 9:00am, I realized something bothered me about last night. I thought about it for a while. Then it hit me. She said she was going to sleep. I ran into her room expecting her to be gone. But there she was asleep on top of her covers still in her everyday clothes. I tucked her in then went left.

I walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"Happy birthday, Lloyd!" Nya said walking into the room. She gave me a hug. After everything that happened, I forgot that today I turned 20.

"Man, I feel old."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Then it was time for presents. Cole, Zake (Don't know how he knew it was my birthday.), Kai and Red bought me a motorcycle. Like the ones Red, Zake and Dusk have. Jay said he would do my chores for a month. Zane and Nya each bought me a new video game. Sensei wacked me with his staff ( Don't see how that's a gift) and Violet made an abstract picture of me.

"LlOOOOOYDDDD LOOOOOK WHAAAAT IIII MAAAADEEEE FOOOOR YOOOOUUUU! IIIISN'TT IIIIIT PREEEETTTYYYY?!" She had drawn a picture of all of use with me in the middle.

"It's very pretty, Lexi." She smiled really big and started giggling. See, Lexi doesn't laugh, She giggles.

"Here, Lloyd." Dusk says handing me a box.

I unwrap it see it's a green stone pendent, with the symbols for the four element I master craved into it. Each symbol is painted the color that represents it.

"Like it?" Dusk asks.

" Love it" I say smiling at her.

* * *

_**Super short only because they need sometime to heal from what happened in a few chapters before and I'm**__ not____**doing really big time jumps. Also I was busy tonight (Soccer)**_

_**I might not be able to update this long weekend because I have no internet where I'm going. I will write a chapter or two every day and upload them all monday or Tuesday. I might update tomorrow, Don't know if I can. **_

_**Keep Up The Reviews!**_

_**You guys rock!**_


	8. Cotton Candy

**Disclaimers:**** Until someone gives me Ninjago for my birthday, I do not own.**

**To Whoever is still reading this.**

**Thanks to all my Reviewer; You guys are the reason I keep updating!**

**Special thanks to 1dninjagolloyd for the oc.**

Red's POV:

Yesterday was fun, with Lloyd's birthday and all, but it was time to get back to work. There was only 10 of us ninjas **(A\N: Nya ****not**** included)** and a whole army of villans, and there was more coming. Dusk had sent me out to pick up an old friend. Her name is Stephanie and she was the ninja of air. I wait for her on the outskirts of town. After about 20 minutes I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Red!"

She was wearing her royal purple ninja suit with the mask pulled of her face. Her dark brown hair with red streaks and hazel eyes went great with the color of her ninja suit. She seamed about 16 when she really was 14.

"Sup Steph."

"Are we going or what?"

That's Steph, bubbly and outgoing.

"Yeah. Come on."

Lexi's POV (Bold is when Lexi is thinking to herself):

**THEEE AAADLUTTS AAAREEE SOOOO MEEAAAN** (A\N Yes, Lexi thinks Just like she talks)

**THEEEYYY AAACT AAASS IIIF III KNOOW NOOOTHIIING! I CAAAN REAAAD MIIINDS, PEOPLEEEE!**

**VIOOLEEET, REEEDD AND ZAAAAKEEE AREE THEE ONLLY ONEES THAAT TELL MEEE ANYTHINGG!**

**AAAANDDD JAAAAAYYYY SAAAAYYYYS I'MMM HYPEEER! WHAAAT DOEEESS HYPEER MEAAAN!?**

" Lexi, time for to get up now it's 12:00pm." Dusk says walking into the room.

"OOOOKAYYY DUSSK!"

Kai's POV:

It's 1:00pm and all we have done today is train. Everybody has been all day besides Red and Lexi. We just meet Stephanie she seems a little shy but nice. We haven't really done anything fun so we all decided to go to the amusement park. Everyone came but Sensei.

When we got there we all split up. Lloyd and Dusk ran off somewhere. Violet was dragging Zake on all the ride in the park. Cole, Red and Stephanie were going on the biggest rollercoaster last I saw them. Jay and Nya went off to The Tunnel of Love. Witch left me and Zane with Lexi.

"I'm going to go to the washroom." Zane said running off.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO THE WASHROOM." Lexi said looking at me.

"I know." Then an evil plan came into my mind.

"Hey Lexi, you know what? I'll get you all the cotton candy you can eat."

Nya's POV:

After getting out of The Tunnel of Love with Jay, I saw Kai and Lexi. They seem to be having fun. Then I saw what Lexi was holding. The biggest Cotton candy ever. This was going to end badly.

Lexi's POV (put extra space so you can read it better):

**NOOOOOOOOOW IIIIIII KNOOOOOOOW WHAAAAT HYYYYPEEEEER  
MEEEEAAAANSSS! IIIIIIIII FEEEEEL SSOOOOOOOO HYYYYPEEEER! KAAAAAIIIII LEEET MEEEEE HAAAAAVEEEEE SIIIIX THIIIINGGGS OFFF COOOOTTOOOON CAAANDYYYYY! IIIIII LOOOOVEEEE COOOOTTOOOOON CAAAANDDYYYY! IIIIII LOOOOOVEEEE KAAAAAIIII!HEEEEE SAAAAYYYYS HEEEE'LLL BYYYYEE MEEEE MOOOOREEEEE COOOOTTOOOON  
CAAAADYYYY IIIIIF HAAAANG OOOOUT WIIIIITH COOOOLEEE FOOOOR OOOONEEE HOOOOUUUUR! GOOOOO COOOOTTOOOON CAAADYYY!**

"Lexi, be normal when I ask Cole to take you for an hour, okay? And don't mention the cotton candy, alright?"

"SUUURRRREEEE TTHHHIIIIINGGG KKKAAAAAIIIII!"

Kai's POV:

My plan was working. I walked up to Cole who was all alone.

"Hey Cole. Mind watching Lexi for an hour? I haven't been able to go on rides yet."

"Okay. Come on Lexi let's go on some kiddy rids."

"See ya, Cole." Then I left Lexi in Cole's hands, with her knowing what to do.

Cole's POV:

What did Kai give Lexi? She SUPER hyper.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYY COOOOOOOLEEEEEEE, CCAAAAAAAN IIIIII GEEEEEEEET AAAAA TOOOOOOOY?! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE?!"

I was going to kill Kai.

Violet's POV:

Me and Zake were walking around the park. We got of one ride and walking around until we realized we were lost. Then we heard an evil laugh. I knew that laugh. It wasn't Alice it was...

"Hello, Violet. Good to see you too, Zake."

It was a person I would never forget. They one who betrayed me and Red in the first place. The person that still haunts my dreams.

"Hello Mother."

* * *

_**Of course Violet and Red have an evil mother. Go Kai and Lexi!**_

_**This may be my last update till Monday or Tuesday. Sorry I'll be away at a place that doesn't have internet.**_

_**Random Fact:**_

_**Did you know that Ninjago is just**_Ninja_**and **_Go_** put together?!**_

_**Review, Review, (And as Lexi would say)REEEEEVIIIIIIEEEEEEW!**_


	9. Alice never takes a break

**Disclaimers: I don't own.**

**I'M BACK!**

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Was stuck in a place with no internet!**

**Well Back to the story!**

Zake's POV:

Violet's hands were clenched and her jaw set. I have never seen Violet mad, ever. But she and her mom do not get along. He mom was the one who put me, Lexi and Violet back in that hell

hole the other ninjas found us in.

"What do you want?" Violet said snarly.

"Oh, you know maybe see my only daughter? We both know why I'm here. Now be a good girl and come with mommy."

"I'm not six. And I'm never going with **you**!"

"What's going on here?" Zane says, walking towards us.

"Oh, nothing just my mom's trying to kill me."

"Well, I'm going to go now. Remember I'm always watching you, sweet heart!"

Then her mom disappeared into the darkness.

"Well that was nice." I mummer.

"Now to ruin everyone's day with the news of this." Zane says.

"Let's get out of here." Violet says still angry.

Red's POV:

Zane had called all of us to meet at the roller coaster. When Zake, Violet and Zane started walking up to us I knew something was wrong. Then I saw my sister was angry. There was only one way to make her angry.

"She been watching us! Were all probably in danger!" She shouted at me.

"Why are we in danger?!" Kai said sounding a little nervous.

"Your mom was here?" Dusk said sounding calm.

"Yeah." Zake murmured.

"We should get back the Bounty before well all get killed here." Lloyd said.

"Yeah let's go back." Cole said tiered form spending a whole hour with a hyper Lexi.

Alice's POV:

I crept though the Bounty. They were all asleep on the ship. I was walking around when Lexi walked out of her room.

"DUSK!?"

I was wearing a black wig and red eye contacts. Also I had natural pale skin, not as pale as dusk but close enough that all I had to wear was clothing that covered my whole body.

"Yes sugar. Now go back to bed."

Violet's and Red's mom has already kidnapped Dusk and took her of the ship. Now here I was playing the part of Dusk. I went into Dusk's room and feel asleep on her bed.

In the morning, I heard a knock on Dusk's door.

"Hey Dusk, I brought your food." Lloyd, Dusk's loser boyfriend, said.

"Thanks." I said trying to walk over to him.

"Ow!" I said stubbing my toe.

"What happened?"

"Stubbed my toe."

"Okay well come out when your do sleeping, okay?"

"Yeah. See ya later."

Ug! I forgot she sleep till like noon!

Lloyd's POV:

"AM I RIGHT!?"

"Yep that's not Dusk. It's Alice. You need to stay here and Zake and I will go get Dusk."

"OKAY!"

We knew Dusk was at that hell hole we nicknamed Hell's laboratory. We got there as fast as we could.

"She'd be in a cell in the basement." Zake murmured.

That's the most I heard that kid say, ever.

When we got to the basement we split up. I went into a single cell door. There curled up on the floor was dusk she was bloody and bruised.

"Dusk, wake up!"

"Huh? Lloyd? How did you know that Alice was a fake?"

"She stubbed her toe in the dark and called Lexi sugar. We all know not to talk about sugar around Lexi. Come on were getting you out of here."

_**Sorry for not updating!**_

_**Hey, did you miss me?**_

_**Well I'm back!**_


	10. A Camping-We-A-Go

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been SUPER busy. Until summer I'll only update once or twice a week. Was going to update yesterday, but had a bad day at school and it makes my writing worse when I'm upset. I'm updating late because I just saw Star Trek: Into was really good. Go see it! This chapter will seem like a filler chapter, but it's not!**

Kai's POV:

Alice got away. By the time Lexi told us that she wasn't really Dusk she was already gone. Red and Zane went out and got Dusk, Lloyd and Zake from the hell hole Dusk was in.

It's been five days and we're all bored. The others have been off doing their own things leaving me stuck with Lexi. And we've pranked EVERYBODY.

Anyway, we have sat around all day while Dusk has called a few ninjas she knows. We were all sitting in the living room when Dusk walked in.

"HEEEY DUUUSK! AAAAREEE WEEE REEEAAALLYYY GOOOIIING CAAAMPIIIING?!"

"Yes Lexi, we are. Banshee is going to meet us at our camp tomorrow morning."

"Who's Banshee?" I ask puzzled

"Oh, she's the ninja of horror. Oh, and shes really cool. Oh, she's your guys age." Violet says not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Well let's go out into a dark forest, tell scary stores and meet up with the ninja of horror. That seem okay since we're being hunted everyday of our lives, by Dusk's crazy family." I say sarcastically.

"LEEEEET'S GOOO!"

Zake's POV:

"And then he opened the car door and THE GIRLFRIEND HAD A HOOK IN HER HEAD!" Cole screams.

Violet screams and grabs my arm in fright. I have to give it to the guys. They have really scary stores. But hey, I'm the ninja of nightmares. Nothing scares me. Lexi was already asleep in the girls tent. We were roasting marshmallows for smores.

"Zake, Dude, tell us one. You always have the scariest stores." Red said.

"I'll tell it for him." Dusk says coming to my rescue. I hate talking.

"I'll tell you guy the Monkey's Paw. **The night was cold and wet, but in the small parlour of Laburnam Villa the blinds were drawn and the fire burned brightly. Father and son were at chess, the former, who possessed ideas about the game involving radical changes, putting his king into such sharp and unnecessary perils that it even provoked comment from the white-haired old lady knitting placidly by the fire.**

**"Hark at the wind," said Mr. White, who, having seen a fatal mistake after it was too late, was amiably desirous of preventing his son from seeing it.**

**"I'm listening," said the latter, grimly surveying the board as he stretched out his hand. "Check."**

**"I should hardly think that he'd come to-night," said his father, with his hand poised over the board.**

**"Mate," replied the son.**

**"That's the worst of living so far out," bawled Mr. White, with sudden and unlooked-for violence; "of all the beastly, slushy, out-of-the-way places to live in, this is the worst. Pathway's a bog, and the road's a torrent. I don't know what people are thinking about. I suppose because only two houses on the road are let, they think it doesn't matter."**

**"Never mind, dear," said his wife soothingly; "perhaps you'll win the next one."**

**Mr. White looked up sharply, just in time to intercept a knowing glance between mother and son. The words died away on his lips, and he hid a guilty grin in his thin grey beard.**

**"There he is," said Herbert White, as the gate banged to loudly and heavy footsteps came toward the door.**

**The old man rose with hospitable haste, and opening the door, was heard condoling with the new arrival. The new arrival also condoled with himself, so that Mrs. White said, "Tut, tut!" and coughed gently as her husband entered the room, followed by a tall burly man, beady of eye and rubicund of visage.**

**"Sergeant-Major Morris," he said, introducing him.**

**The sergeant-major shook hands, and taking the proffered seat by the fire, watched contentedly while his host got out whisky and tumblers and stood a small copper kettle on the fire.**

**At the third glass his eyes got brighter, and he began to talk, the little family circle regarding with eager interest this visitor from distant parts, as he squared his broad shoulders in the chair and spoke of strange scenes and doughty deeds; of wars and plagues and strange Peoples.**

**"Twenty-one years of it," said Mr. White, nodding at his wife and son. "When he went away he was a slip of a youth in the warehouse. Now look at him."**

**"He don't look to have taken much harm," said Mrs. White, politely.**

**"I'd like to go to India myself," said the old man, "just to look round a bit, you know."**

**"Better where you are," said the sergeant-major, shaking his head. He put down the empty glass, and sighing softly, shook it again.**

**"I should like to see those old temples and fakirs and jugglers," said the old man. "What was that you started telling me the other day about a monkey's paw or something, Morris?"**

**"Nothing," said the soldier hastily. "Leastways, nothing worth hearing."**

**"Monkey's paw?" said Mrs. White curiously.**

**"Well, it's just a bit of what you might call magic, perhaps," said the sergeant-major off-handedly.**

**His three listeners leaned forward eagerly. The visitor absent mindedly put his empty glass to his lips and then set it down again. His host filled it for him.**

**"To look at," said the sergeant-major, fumbling in his pocket, "it's just an ordinary little paw, dried to a mummy."**

**He took something out of his pocket and proffered it. Mrs. White drew back with a grimace, but her son, taking it, examined it curiously.**

**"And what is there special about it?" inquired Mr. White, as he took it from his son and, having examined it, placed it upon the table.**

**"It had a spell put on it by an old fakir," said the sergeant-major, "a very holy man. He wanted to show that fate ruled people's lives, and that those who interfered with it did so to their sorrow. He put a spell on it so that three separate men could each have three wishes from it."**

**His manner was so impressive that his hearers were conscious that their light laughter jarred somewhat.**

**"Well, why don't you have three, sir?" said Herbert White cleverly.**

**The soldier regarded him in the way that middle age is wont to regard presumptuous youth. "I have," he said quietly, and his blotchy face whitened.**

**"And did you really have the three wishes granted?" asked Mrs. White.**

**"I did," said the sergeant-major, and his glass tapped against his strong teeth.**

**"And has anybody else wished?" inquired the old lady.**

**"The first man had his three wishes, yes," was the reply. "I don't know what the first two were, but the third was for death. That's how I got the paw."**

**His tones were so grave that a hush fell upon the group.**

**"If you've had your three wishes, it's no good to you now, then, Morris," said the old man at last. "What do you keep it for?"**

**The soldier shook his head. "Fancy, I suppose," he said slowly.**

**"If you could have another three wishes," said the old man, eyeing him keenly, "would you have them?"**

**"I don't know," said the other. "I don't know."**

**He took the paw, and dangling it between his front finger and thumb, suddenly threw it upon the fire. White, with a slight cry, stooped down and snatched it off.**

**"Better let it burn," said the soldier solemnly.**

**"If you don't want it, Morris," said the old man, "give it to me."**

**"I won't," said his friend doggedly. "I threw it on the fire. If you keep it, don't blame me for what happens. Pitch it on the fire again, like a sensible man."**

**The other shook his head and examined his new possession closely. "How do you do it?" he inquired.**

**"Hold it up in your right hand and wish aloud,' said the sergeant-major, "but I warn you of the consequences."**

**"Sounds like the ****Arabian Nights****," said Mrs White, as she rose and began to set the supper. "Don't you think you might wish for four pairs of hands for me?"**

**Her husband drew the talisman from his pocket and then all three burst into laughter as the sergeant-major, with a look of alarm on his face, caught him by the arm.**

**"If you must wish," he said gruffly, "wish for something sensible."**

**Mr. White dropped it back into his pocket, and placing chairs, motioned his friend to the table. In the business of supper the talisman was partly forgotten, and afterward the three sat listening in an enthralled fashion to a second instalment of the soldier's adventures in India.**

**"If the tale about the monkey paw is not more truthful than those he has been telling us," said Herbert, as the door closed behind their guest, just in time for him to catch the last train, "we shan't make much out of it."**

**"Did you give him anything for it, father?" inquired Mrs. White, regarding her husband closely.**

**"A trifle," said he, colouring slightly. "He didn't want it, but I made him take it. And he pressed me again to throw it away."**

**"Likely," said Herbert, with pretended horror. "Why, we're going to be rich, and famous, and happy. Wish to be an emperor, father, to begin with; then you can't be henpecked."**

**He darted round the table, pursued by the maligned Mrs. White armed with an antimacassars.**

**Mr. White took the paw from his pocket and eyed it dubiously. "I don't know what to wish for, and that's a fact," he said slowly. "It seems to me I've got all I want."**

**"If you only cleared the house, you'd be quite happy, wouldn't you?" said Herbert, with his hand on his shoulder. "Well, wish for two hundred pounds, then; that'll just do it."**

**His father, smiling shamefacedly at his own credulity, held up the talisman, as his son, with a solemn face somewhat marred by a wink at his mother, sat down at the piano and struck a few impressive chords.**

**"I wish for two hundred pounds," said the old man distinctly.**

**A fine crash from the piano greeted the words, interrupted by a shuddering cry from the old man. His wife and son ran toward him.**

**"It moved, he cried, with a glance of disgust at the object as it lay on the floor. "As I wished it twisted in my hands like a snake."**

**"Well, I don't see the money," said his son, as he picked it up and placed it on the table, "and I bet I never shall."**

**"It must have been your fancy, father," said his wife, regarding him anxiously.**

**He shook his head. "Never mind, though; there's no harm done, but it gave me a shock all the same."**

**They sat down by the fire again while the two men finished their pipes. Outside, the wind was higher than ever, and the old man started nervously at the sound of a door banging upstairs. A silence unusual and depressing settled upon all three, which lasted until the old couple rose to retire for the night.**

**"I expect you'll find the cash tied up in a big bag in the middle of your bed," said Herbert, as he bade them good-night, "and something horrible squatting up on top of the wardrobe watching you as you pocket your ill-gotten gains."**

**He sat alone in the darkness, gazing at the dying fire, and seeing faces in it. The last face was so horrible and so simian that he gazed at it in amazement. It got so vivid that, with a little uneasy laugh, he felt on the table for a glass containing a little water to throw over it. His hand grasped the monkey's paw, and with a little shiver he wiped his hand on his coat and went up to bed.**

**IN the brightness of the wintry sun next morning as it streamed over the breakfast table Herbert laughed at his fears. There was an air of prosaic wholesomeness about the room which it had lacked on the previous night, and the dirty, shrivelled little paw was pitched on the sideboard with a carelessness which betokened no great belief in its virtues.**

**"I suppose all old soldiers are the same," said Mrs White. "The idea of our listening to such nonsense! How could wishes be granted in these days? And if they could, how could two hundred pounds hurt you, father?"**

**"Might drop on his head from the sky," said the frivolous Herbert.**

**"Morris said the things happened so naturally," said his father, "that you might if you so wished attribute it to coincidence."**

**"Well, don't break into the money before I come back," said Herbert, as he rose from the table. "I'm afraid it'll turn you into a mean, avaricious man, and we shall have to disown you."**

**His mother laughed, and following him to the door, watched him down the road, and returning to the breakfast table, was very happy at the expense of her husband's credulity. All of which did not prevent her from scurrying to the door at the postman's knock, nor prevent her from referring somewhat shortly to retired sergeant-majors of bibulous habits when she found that the post brought a tailor's bill.**

**"Herbert will have some more of his funny remarks, I expect, when he comes home," she said, as they sat at dinner.**

**"I dare say," said Mr. White, pouring himself out some beer; "but for all that, the thing moved in my hand; that I'll swear to."**

**"You thought it did," said the old lady soothingly.**

**"I say it did," replied the other. "There was no thought about it; I had just-What's the matter?"**

**His wife made no reply. She was watching the mysterious movements of a man outside, who, peering in an undecided fashion at the house, appeared to be trying to make up his mind to enter. In mental connection with the two hundred pounds, she noticed that the stranger was well dressed and wore a silk hat of glossy newness. Three times he paused at the gate, and then walked on again. The fourth time he stood with his hand upon it, and then with sudden resolution flung it open and walked up the path. Mrs. White at the same moment placed her hands behind her, and hurriedly unfastening the strings of her apron, put that useful article of apparel beneath the cushion of her chair.**

**She brought the stranger, who seemed ill at ease, into the room. He gazed at her furtively, and listened in a preoccupied fashion as the old lady apologized for the appearance of the room, and her husband's coat, a garment which he usually reserved for the garden. She then waited as patiently as her sex would permit, for him to broach his business, but he was at first strangely silent.**

**"I-was asked to call," he said at last, and stooped and picked a piece of cotton from his trousers. "I come from Maw and Meggins."**

**The old lady started. "Is anything the matter?" she asked breathlessly. "Has anything happened to Herbert? What is it? What is it?"**

**Her husband interposed. "There, there, mother," he said hastily. "Sit down, and don't jump to conclusions. You've not brought bad news, I'm sure, sir" and he eyed the other wistfully.**

**"I'm sorry-" began the visitor.**

**"Is he hurt?" demanded the mother.**

**The visitor bowed in assent. "Badly hurt," he said quietly, "but he is not in any pain."**

**"Oh, thank God!" said the old woman, clasping her hands. "Thank God for that! Thank-"**

**She broke off suddenly as the sinister meaning of the assurance dawned upon her and she saw the awful confirmation of her fears in the other's averted face. She caught her breath, and turning to her slower-witted husband, laid her trembling old hand upon his. There was a long silence.**

**"He was caught in the machinery," said the visitor at length, in a low voice.**

**"Caught in the machinery," repeated Mr. White, in a dazed fashion, "yes."**

**He sat staring blankly out at the window, and taking his wife's hand between his own, pressed it as he had been wont to do in their old courting days nearly forty years before.**

**"He was the only one left to us," he said, turning gently to the visitor. "It is hard."**

**The other coughed, and rising, walked slowly to the window. "The firm wished me to convey their sincere sympathy with you in your great loss," he said, without looking round. "I beg that you will understand I am only their servant and merely obeying orders."**

**There was no reply; the old woman's face was white, her eyes staring, and her breath inaudible; on the husband's face was a look such as his friend the sergeant might have carried into his first action.**

**"I was to say that Maw and Meggins disclaim all responsibility," continued the other. "They admit no liability at all, but in consideration of your son's services they wish to present you with a certain sum as compensation."**

**Mr. White dropped his wife's hand, and rising to his feet, gazed with a look of horror at his visitor. His dry lips shaped the words, "How much?"**

**"Two hundred pounds," was the answer.**

**Unconscious of his wife's shriek, the old man smiled faintly, put out his hands like a sightless man, and dropped, a senseless heap, to the floor.**

**IN the huge new cemetery, some two miles distant, the old people buried their dead, and came back to a house steeped in shadow and silence. It was all over so quickly that at first they could hardly realize it, and remained in a state of expectation as though of something else to happen-something else which was to lighten this load, too heavy for old hearts to bear.**

**But the days passed, and expectation gave place to resignation-the hopeless resignation of the old, sometimes miscalled, apathy. Sometimes they hardly exchanged a word, for now they had nothing to talk about, and their days were long to weariness.**

**It was about a week after that that the old man, waking suddenly in the night, stretched out his hand and found himself alone. The room was in darkness, and the sound of subdued weeping came from the window. He raised himself in bed and listened.**

**"Come back," he said tenderly. "You will be cold."**

**"It is colder for my son," said the old woman, and wept afresh.**

**The sound of her sobs died away on his ears. The bed was warm, and his eyes heavy with sleep. He dozed fitfully, and then slept until a sudden wild cry from his wife awoke him with a start.**

**"****_The paw!_****" she cried wildly. "The monkey's paw!"**

**He started up in alarm. "Where? Where is it? What's the matter?"**

**She came stumbling across the room toward him. "I want it," she said quietly. "You've not destroyed it?"**

**"It's in the parlour, on the bracket," he replied, marvelling. "Why?"**

**She cried and laughed together, and bending over, kissed his cheek.**

**"I only just thought of it," she said hysterically. "Why didn't I think of it before? Why didn't ****_you_**** think of it?"**

**"Think of what?" he questioned.**

**"The other two wishes," she replied rapidly. "We've only had one."**

**"Was not that enough?" he demanded fiercely.**

**"No," she cried, triumphantly; "we'll have one more. Go down and get it quickly, and wish our boy alive again."**

**The man sat up in bed and flung the bedclothes from his quaking limbs. "Good God, you are mad!" he cried aghast.**

**"Get it," she panted; "get it quickly, and wish- Oh, my boy, my boy!"**

**Her husband struck a match and lit the candle. "Get back to bed," he said, unsteadily. "You don't know what you are saying."**

**"We had the first wish granted," said the old woman, feverishly; "why not the second."**

**"A coincidence," stammered the old man.**

**"Go and get it and wish," cried the old woman, quivering with excitement.**

**The old man turned and regarded her, and his voice shook. "He has been dead ten days, and besides he-I would not tell you else, but-I could only recognize him by his clothing. If he was too terrible for you to see then, how now?"**

**"Bring him back," cried the old woman, and dragged him toward the door. "Do you think I fear the child I have nursed?"**

**He went down in the darkness, and felt his way to the parlour, and then to the mantelpiece. The talisman was in its place, and a horrible fear that the unspoken wish might bring his mutilated son before him ere he could escape from the room seized upon him, and he caught his breath as he found that he had lost the direction of the door. His brow cold with sweat, he felt his way round the table, and groped along the wall until he found himself in the small passage with the unwholesome thing in his hand.**

**Even his wife's face seemed changed as he entered the room. It was white and expectant, and to his fears seemed to have an unnatural look upon it. He was afraid of her.**

**"****_Wish!_****" she cried, in a strong voice.**

**"It is foolish and wicked," he faltered.**

**"****_Wish!_****" repeated his wife.**

**He raised his hand. "I wish my son alive again."**

**The talisman fell to the floor, and he regarded it fearfully. Then he sank trembling into a chair as the old woman, with burning eyes, walked to the window and raised the blind.**

**He sat until he was chilled with the cold, glancing occasionally at the figure of the old woman peering through the window. The candle end, which had burnt below the rim of the china candlestick, was throwing pulsating shadows on the ceiling and walls, until, with a flicker larger than the rest, it expired. The old man, with an unspeakable sense of relief at the failure of the talisman, crept back to his bed, and a minute or two afterward the old woman came silently and apathetically beside him.**

**Neither spoke, but both lay silently listening to the ticking of the clock. A stair creaked, and a squeaky mouse scurried noisily through the wall. The darkness was oppressive, and after lying for some time screwing up his courage, the husband took the box of matches, and striking one, went downstairs for a candle.**

**At the foot of the stairs the match went out, and he paused to strike another, and at the same moment a knock, so quiet and stealthy as to be scarcely audible, sounded on the front door.**

**The matches fell from his hand. He stood motionless, his breath suspended until the knock was repeated. Then he turned and fled swiftly back to his room, and closed the door behind him. A third knock sounded through the house.**

**"****_What's that?_****" cried the old woman, starting up.**

**"A rat," said the old man, in shaking tones-"a rat. It passed me on the stairs."**

**His wife sat up in bed listening. A loud knock resounded through the house.**

**"It's Herbert!" she screamed. "It's Herbert!"**

**She ran to the door, but her husband was before her, and catching her by the arm, held her tightly.**

**"What are you going to do?" he whispered hoarsely.**

**"It's my boy; it's Herbert!" she cried, struggling mechanically. "I forgot it was two miles away. What are you holding me for? Let go. I must open the door."**

**"For God's sake, don't let it in," cried the old man trembling.**

**"You're afraid of your own son," she cried, struggling. "Let me go. I'm coming, Herbert; I'm coming."**

**There was another knock, and another. The old woman with a sudden wrench broke free and ran from the room. Her husband followed to the landing, and called after her appealingly as she hurried downstairs. He heard the chain rattle back and the bottom bolt drawn slowly and stiffly from the socket. Then the old woman's voice, strained and panting.**

**"The bolt," she cried loudly. "Come down. I can't reach it."**

**But her husband was on his hands and knees groping wildly on the floor in search of the paw. If he could only find it before the thing outside got in. A perfect fusillade of knocks reverberated through the house, and he heard the scraping of a chair as his wife put it down in the passage against the door. He heard the creaking of the bolt as it came slowly back, and at the same moment he found the monkey's paw, and frantically breathed his third and last wish.**

**The knocking ceased suddenly, although the echoes of it were still in the house. He heard the chair drawn back and the door opened. And the mother saw..."**

"Spaghetti Boy!" Jay yells ruining the moment.

"No!** The street lamp flickering shone on a quiet and deserted road."**

Then we heard a scream. I knew that voice anywhere.

"LEXI!"

We ran to her tent only to see blood. LOTS of blood and in the blood lied Lexi-Dead.

* * *

**Okay how many of you think Lexi should really be dead? **

**EVERYONE HERE MUST READ HOMESTUCK!**

**Go to a read it!**

**I'll update when I can. I'm really busy druing the weekdays so most update will be on the weekends**


	11. Pranks, Family and Two Rings

**Sorry for taking so long to update but now I'm going to try to make longer chapters later but I'm sick right now and I can't really write when I'm sick. Sorry if this sucks. If it doesn't than good.**

Lloyd POV:

Zake dropped to him knees and started to tear up. Dusk looked at him and started laughing. I looked at her in horror.

"Okay Lexi you can get up now," she said.

"Dusk this isn't funny," I said shocked at her attitude. Could she be in shock and that be why she's acting like this?

"Kai just tell them or you'll scar Zake for life and Lexi get up and clean that pig blood from you," Dusk ordered.

"YOOOUUR NOOO FUUUN!" Lexi yelled getting up.

"And clean up that blood both of you, and Kai your sleeping outside tonight."

After more stores and smores, everyone, but Dusk and I, went to sleep. I sat on a log next to Dusk.

"How did you know she was alive?"

"I can feel the darkness in people. You know the evil? Anyways when some one dies there so much darkness..." She shakes her head." It just sooo cold," she shevered."But when people were a live, I can feel the light in them. Something I can't feel in myself. I'm pure darkness. I was born from it, literally..." She shook her head and stood up. "Night Lloyd."

"Night."

She walked into her tent and went to sleep. I went into the guys tent and noticed Zake was still was awake.

"Hey man, whatcha doing up so late?"

"See my favorite saying is: Never go to sleep angry. Stay awake and plot your revenge. What scares Kai the most?"

"Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Prank war?"

"Exactly!"

Steph's POV:

I woke up to see only black. My eyes were open and I could feel the sun on my skin. I'm blind. Banshee. I grit my teeth and yell out.

"BANSHEE! OPEN MY FUCKIN EYES! NOW!" I yelled and heard her laugh.

"Clam down, sis." I got my eye sight back. I saw I was outside, far away from the tent. Her dark brown hair was darker than mine, it looked almost black. Her hazel eyes gleamed in the light. She was dressed in all black like she and Dusk always did.

"What do you want, Ban?"

"I was testing my skills. Lloyd, Zake, Dusk and I are going to prank Kai and Lexi. Zake is going to give her worst nightmares and I'm going to make Kai stuck in a world of no video games."

"That will scare them. And we all know that Lexi's worst nightmare is a world without candy." We laughed like old times. We haven't seen each other in forever.

"Now let's go put your horror powers to the test."

Kai's POV:

It was NOT funny. Stop laughing. I did Not cry like a baby! I'm DONE talking to you!

Lloyd's POV:

We decided to go shopping at the new mall in Najago. Hey Sensei gave us the weekend off why not enjoy it. Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai went together to the nearest GameStop. Red and Steph went to the food court. Banshee and Dusk went into a store called Black Clad. Of course. Dusk smiled at me as she and Banshee walked off. I smiled back. Violet and Lexi went into a candy store. That left Zake and I to walk around.

"Hey dude I want..." Then rest he spoke to quietly for me to hear.

"What?"

"a...necklaces for...Violet..."

"Awww. Someones got a crush," I teased.

"Stop it!" He ran into a jewelery store and started looking for a necklace for Violet. I looked around and found myself looking at some rings. Engagement rings. Zake walked up to me and said,

"She'd like that one," he said, pointing to a rub red stone with a gold band.

"No, she'd like that one." I said, pointing bring with a black stone with little red stones around it, with a gold band. So after a while of fighting about wich one was better I got both of them. I hope I'm not making a mistake.

* * *

When we got back to the bounty, Sensei asked to see me. I walked into his room Dusk ring still in my pocket.

"It is time."

"What?"

"For your destiny. Death"

"Uncle...I don't want to die."

"I know but if you don't then the world will perish. We must leave tonight. Will you go."

"Yes uncle, but frist I must do something."

Then I left the room and stopped by Dusk's door.

Dusk's POV:

I awoke to hearing my door close. I looked around and saw two little boxes on my nightstand and a note. In each box there was a ring. I read the note:

_**I was going to ask**_  
_**You to marry me**_  
_**but it seems it's**_  
_**time for my destiny**_  
_**Death. You'll be the**_  
_**last thing I think about.**_  
_**Goodbye Dusk.**_

_**-Lloyd.**_

I just dropped to my knees and cried.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. The Final Chapter

**Guys... It's time for the final chapter... Then like ten minutes later after I post this I'm gonna start the sequel! Which you shall love! This chapter is going to be long...**

* * *

**Dusk's POV:**

I picked myself up and tried to walk to the door but my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I heard my door open, then the sobs of Lexi filled my ears. Of course the seven-year old had to read my mind. I looked up to her weakly.

"Lex...It's time."

**Cole's POV:**

We gathered in the dinning room, ready to hear the big secret. Am I mad they didn't tell us? A little, not that much. Mostly I felt bad for Dusk.

"So what's the big secret?" I asked.

"That we know you still sleep with a teddy bear, Cole." Banshee said. Boy, did she have a shit-eating grin like Terezi's from Homestuck.

"Guys, there's a way we can save Lloyd," Dusk started, "but first, there is a story I must tell you. There has always been elements of both light and dark. Each ninja falls under one of these two elements, or in very rare cases like Zake's, you can be the ninja of two elements, one light and one dark. Ban and I are Dark ninjas while the rest of you are light. Now see dark ninjas are made of prue darkness, but this does not make us evil. See the prue darkness we are made out of also made a book. See only those of prue darkness have unlimated power, so only a dark ninja can use it. One of use have to travel to the temple of darkness and save Lloyd with this book. Zake can't because he has a light element and Banshee dosen't need the risk."

"Risk?" Kai asked.

"Well, Kai, there's a price for using the book." Dusk explained to Kai.

"What's the price?" Kai asked.

"Don't know, but if we get Lloyd back, it's worth it. Oh, and another thing, when Lloyd dies you guys won't get any stronger."

"Why's that? I thought that was the reason Lloyd had to die. So we could win the final battle." Jay pointed out.

"Oh it is, Jay. Only the final battle isn't for another 25 years."

**Lloyd's POV:**

Dusk. I miss her so much. I miss everyone. I miss the way Dusk smiles, the way Zake mummers every word, Lexi's Lexiness, Jay's stupidness, Zane's robotness...

"Lloyd."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"The temple is just up ahead. I have done my part and it is time for me to go. Good bye, Nephew."

"Goodbye, Uncle." And with that, he faded into the light.

**Cole's POV: (I had to rewrite this FOUR times. Stupid computer.)**

The Dark Army was in the town square and we were there to stop them. Dusk was off to save Lloyd. Everyone was holding their ground. The kids were fighting pretty good and the guys were helping some civilians and Banshee was... Where was she?

"AHHHHHHHH!" Banshee. There she was.

I followed her voice into a dark alley (hehehehe) and saw her... and Luz. He was holding a brick over her bleeding head. They didn't see me yet, so I pick up a brick next to them and smashed Luz's head in.

"Need a hand, princess?" I joked.

"Thanks Cole." She said, smiling weakly as I helped her up.

**Kai's POV:**

I was running around helping civilians, when I heard a familiar voice call my name, "Sophie?" I called back.

Kai, ow, help." Sophie had a pile of ruble on her ankle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling the ruble off of her. "I thought you were in Paris."

"I came to visit you. Look where it got me." Her ankle was swollen and her blonde hair was matted.

"Here, let's get you out of here." Then I picked her up bridle style and carried her away.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I walked into the temple to find it was made of gold... but it looked black. the wall had silver runes on the walls. The only light was the tourches that lined the room. In the room there was a large pedastle. On that pedastle there was a large black leather bound book that read Belmont on the cover. On top of the book there was a knife. the blade was black with the sames silver runes. I picked up the knife and plugged it deep in my chest. They last thing I saw was Dusk's face.

Then everything went black.

**Dusk's POV:**

I followed Lloyd into the temple and watched everything. I saw him stab himself and I watched him die. I stepped over his body, crying, and open the Belmont and read.

"Ón an leabhar de Belmont"

**_From the book of Belmont _**

"Tosaíonn an shliocht dorcha"

_**the dark descent begins**_

"a thabhairt ar ais ar an saol dó"

_**bring back the life of him **_

"a deireadh thy saol le"

_**who end thy life with**_

"an scian an dorchadais"

_**the knife of darkness**_

"a thabhairt dúinn go léir chun solais"

_**to bring us all to light**_

"chun cabhrú linn bua na bruíne mó!"

_**to help us win the biggest fight!**_

All of the sudden the ground shook and a voice said, "SHE MUST BE BORN AGAIN!"

"Who?" I asked.

"MARY ANN BELMONT! THE NINJA OF MAAGIC!" The voice bellowed.

"How will that happen?"

"THAT SHALL BE YOUR JOB! THAT SHALL BE YOUR PRICE! SIX YEARS!"

Then the ground stoped shaking and Lloyd opened his eyes.

_2 weeks later._

"Who's Mary Ann Belmont?" Cole asked holding Ban's- his new girlfriend- hand.

"John Belmont's daughter the man who created that book. She died 57 years ago, only 3 years old. It was the whole reason he created the book. She was the ninja of magic but becuase she was born June sixth at six a.m. and was six pounds six ounces, and six inches; people thought she was the devil. The town chief killed her on her brithday. How sad." I explained.

"So now in six years you have to give brith to her again? Why that long?"

"Because she would have been 66. Plus she should have no memories of her past life."

"So sould we not tell her?"

"Of course we'll tell her, Jay. And we'll tell her when she's young so she won't grow up living a lie."

"Fine by me." Lloyd said not letting go of my hand.

_Six years later._

June sixth, six o'clock am, Mary Ann Belmont, the daughter of magic was born. Little did she know she was going to save the world one day.

* * *

**That's It! I'm done! This final chapter was beta read by kokokringles. Thanx everyone this was my first fanfic and I'm ready to start the sequel! **


End file.
